


Heats Aren't Always Necessary (Or Ruts, For That Matter)

by BulletGamma (RovelyDubDub)



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alpha Nanami Chiaki, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Blow Jobs, Dominant Omega, F/F, Girl Penis, Making Out, Omega Sonia Nevermind, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Quickies, Semi-Public Sex, Submissive Alpha, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:01:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23962792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RovelyDubDub/pseuds/BulletGamma
Summary: This escalated way too quickly.It’s only thirty minutes ago when both Sonia and Chiaki met up on the rooftop for lunch. It somehow devolved into a light nibbling/making out session. And then, the next thing Chiaki knew, Sonia firmly grabbed the alpha’s hips, pinning her to the wall.
Relationships: Nanami Chiaki/Sonia Nevermind
Kudos: 36





	Heats Aren't Always Necessary (Or Ruts, For That Matter)

This escalated way too quickly.

It’s only thirty minutes ago when both Sonia and Chiaki met up on the rooftop for lunch. It somehow devolved into a light nibbling/making out session. And then, the next thing Chiaki knew, Sonia firmly grabbed the alpha’s hips, pinning her to the wall.

Chiaki protested. “Sonia, wait!”

Her mate immediately halted, turning her head up to look at her expression. “Are you against this? It’s alright if you are.” Her grip softened somewhat.

She shyly looked away for a moment, admitting, “Not, not exactly. It’s just that, what if someone walks in on us?”

“Hmm, I see. That is indeed a valid concern you have.” Sonia then looked up at her and reassured with a smile, “Don’t worry; I’ll make sure it won’t come to that.”

Having said that, the omega proceeded to silence any further protests her alpha would’ve had with a hard lick on her clothed crotch. That simple action caused her alpha to whine.

She continued; the tip of her tongue grazing over the faint outlines of the alpha’s outer lips, the soft cloth serving as a barrier between them.

Chiaki palmed over the wall as Sonia brought her lips down to suck hard over her covered sheath. The omega repeated that action once again in an attempt to coax her out.

Once she felt it grow further and harder, the omega smirked as she pulled the cloth down.

In a manner of seconds, the cock sprang free from her panties. As far as Sonia knew, her mate’s cock was of average length, six inches at most. Despite that, her mate’s rather thick girth more than made up for that. She should know, having ridden that thing once or twice with protection. She hoped to do so one day without rubber blocking the full feel of it.

The omega didn’t give her even a second of reprieve. She shoved at least half of the hard cock into her mouth.

“Mm..a-ah!” The alpha cried out.

Sonia hummed, both in satisfaction and to stimulate her alpha’s cock further. She didn’t waste any more seconds as she bobbed her head up and down, her fingers tightly gripping on both sides of her mate’s hips. She made sure she wouldn’t accidentally retract her claws in too much excitement.

But then, she didn’t hold anything back when it came to blowing her off. The wet noises of the omega’s mouth slurping and sucking the alpha’s cock grew in volume to the point someone passing by might’ve heard it.

Chiaki fought back the urge to thrust into her mate’s mouth. "S...Sonia...not so loud." She panted; her omega's tongue twirled over her length's vein and made her breath hitch. "W-We're going to get-" Another hard suck on her throbbing cock caused her to moan a bit louder. "We'll…we’ll get caught if you keep that up!" She managed to say at last in-between her constant panting.

When she thought about it, neither of them is in rut or heat right now. There's no reason at all for them to do this. And weirdly enough, neither of them is objecting to this at all.

Sonia hadn’t kept her volume down, and instead, she doubled down on her efforts. Her slurping and licking felt faster and far more intense than it’d been just a moment ago.

Her loins burned up. The alpha couldn’t keep herself quiet anymore. Louder moans and cries shamelessly spilled out of her lips as she felt her mate’s tongue ghost over her cock’s veins.

“You’re- _*slurp*-_ getting closer- _*slurp slurp*_ -aren’t you?” Sonia asked in between each suck.

Chiaki had been so caught up in her own pleasure, she nearly forgot about that fact. She wasn’t in a rut so the volume shouldn’t be as much, but it did sound concerning.

"I'll make a mess."

The omega momentarily pulled her mouth off of the alpha's cock. "In that case, I guess I'll have to swallow it all, then." She said, remaining undeterred.

As much as the way Sonia said that in the most blatant seductive way possible made her flush so much in embarrassment, she'll be lying if she said that it didn't sound hot in the least.

Sonia brought her mouth onto her cock once again with more speed and force than ever before.

Feeling her climax grow closer, Chiaki placed a hand over her mouth to try and muffle her growing noises.

At the next suck, the alpha barely managed to hold back her loud, euphoric cry as her cock throbbed in the omega’s mouth. Wave after wave of her hot seed spilled into her mate’s throat.

As she’d promised, Sonia did her best to swallow it all and didn’t let even a drop leak from the corners of her mouth. When the last wave subsided, she pulled her mouth out.

The alpha let out a surprised gasp when she felt her mate lick her cock clean of any remaining cum.

Sonia rose up to her full height after that and without any given warning, pressed her lips onto Chiaki’s. Both alpha and omega moaned as the latter aggressively pressed her tongue against the other.

The omega placed her hands on top of the alpha’s shoulders to pin her further. As their tongues wrestled for dominance, which was more in the omega’s favor, the alpha can’t help but taste the strange but fitting mixture between the omega's saliva and the lingering aftertaste of her own cum.

By the end of it, they pulled apart; their lips remained connected by a thin string of saliva.

With their session done, the pair descended out from the rooftop and onto the stairs. Sonia in particular, proudly strutted out like nothing happened; as if she hadn’t sucked her alpha’s cock off moments ago.

Halfway down the stairs, a realization dawned upon them both.

Sonia covered her mouth. “Oh my, I forgot alphas stay hard even after orgasming.” She then lightly tapped the side of her head with a laugh. “My bad.”

Chiaki sighed.

There’s no way they’ll be able to walk back out normally, not with her cock still out and about even when it’s hidden within her underwear.

On the bright side, her clothes should be baggy enough for anyone to never notice a thing. That and her length should deflate and retreat back into its sheath after a few minutes or so.

Maybe.

**Author's Note:**

> A few more worldbuilding facts about this hastily-made Omegaverse AU:
> 
> \- Alphas and Omegas have retractable claws. In the former's case, theirs tend to be thicker and sharper while the latter has longer and thinner ones.  
> \- The Alphas' claws are present on both hands and feet while the Omegas' claws only apply to their hands.  
> \- Among the dynamics, Alphas have the sharpest canines, with Omegas coming in close second.


End file.
